Sylar's precious little Claire Bear
by Golden Guardian
Summary: Sylar/Claire Sylaire. Claire Bennet's first meeting with the unpredictable hero serial killer Sylar goes wrong as he tries to murder her. But as their wrathful relationship continues, Sylar tries not to kill and Claire learns how to love.
1. Claire and Lyle

There was a disturbing sense of silence that seemed to creep its way through the household of the Bennets'. Claire sat at the rounded table in the dining room, she stared blankly out of the arched window as her brother Lyle and a few of his friends laughed and joked in the kitchen.

"Claire, you got a boyfriend?"

Claire rolled her sea blue eyes and sighed deeply as the boys laughed and whispered to each other like immature four year olds

"No, but I bet you have," She frowned as she twirled a pink and white straw between her index finger and thumb

"Hilarious!" Lyle laughed sarcastically as he clapped his hands together

Claire put on a fake grin and mocked her brother by copying his sarcastic behaviour

"Weirdo!" She huffed.

Lyle raised his eyebrows

"Freak," he smiled as he finally decided to go outside into the bright summer's day with his friends to play football

Claire rested her head on the table and groaned in boredom. She had no clue of what to do, it was summer and she was stuck with the horrible duty of babysitting a bunch of fourteen year olds. Suddenly she heard rapid knocking on the dining room window, she quickly raided her head to see her brother

"What do you want now?" Claire sighed

Lyle stood looking dumb with a football tucked under his arm

"Sam's going to play a football match, can I go with him?"

Claire shrugged her shoulders as she took a sip of strawberry milkshake that was placed in a tall glass on the rounded table.

"Where's this match at?" She asked

Lyle scratched his head of longish blonde hair

"down town…"

Claire folded her arms and raised her eyebrows

"dad told you that you weren't aloud to go town, Lyle!" Claire reminded her brother.

Lyle sighed and shrugged his shoulders

"please, I promise I'll be back before mom and dad get home, it's either that or me and my buddies inside all day!"

Claire knew all too well what Lyle and his friends got up to, always in trouble and liked to start arguments over the littlest of things. In other words, just plain annoying!

"Fine, but if you're not back when dad gets home that means I get the blame which also means I'll kill you," Claire explained in a serious tone of voice

Lyle rolled his eyes but nodded. Claire took another sip of milkshake before Lyle ran off.

"Finally, peace and quiet!" She smiled as she got up from the dining room table and made her way through to the kitchen where she poured the milkshake down the sink and placed the glass into the dishwasher.

She sat on one of the stools in the kitchen and grabbed a magazine before she realised the front door was still wide open

"How many times have I got to tell that boy?" Claire said to herself as she headed towards the door and closed it

She peaked out of the kitchen window to see if anybody was out in the street but it was empty, nobody seemed to enjoy the outside world anymore. Claire turned around to see Mr Muggles standing by the hallway wagging his tail

"I didn't know mom left you here," She said

Mr Muggles barked loudly and began growling, he never really accepted Claire as part of the family. He seemed to hate her for some unknown and quite odd reason.

"Oh shut up, go and chew on some shoes or something," Claire sighed

The little Pomeranian sneezed before making his way into the dining room where he wasn't allowed to be, the one thing Claire's mother detested was animals on the cream sofa. But as usual Mr Muggles jumped up onto the sofa and lay there staring at Claire to see her reaction

"You just try your hardest to annoy me, don't you?"

Claire walked towards the little dog and raised her hands to try to lift him but he growled frantically and bit her hand

"Hey!" She snapped as she pulled her hand away.

He had drew some blood but after a few seconds the wound healed

"Round two!" She huffed as she quickly yet gently grabbed the dog and placed him to the wooden floor below

He growled and had a fit before turning and running through the downstairs hallway.

"Stupid dog!" Claire frowned as she threw herself onto the sofa and closed her eyes shut

Silence was creeping around the home, the only sound Claire could detect was the slow and repetitive ticking of the rounded clock that was fixed to the kitchen wall.

Suddenly the front door opened, it startled Claire and she jumped to her feet in record time as her heart beat hard within her chest

"Claire!" A familiar voice called out "Lyle?"

Claire let out a breath as her mother and father walked into the kitchen, she walked towards them with a smile spread across her face

"Claire bear, everything been okay?" Noah asked as he hugged his daughter close

Claire nodded nervously, of course everything wasn't okay. There always had to be one thing that ruined the good atmosphere, Lyle!

"I hope Lyle and his friends haven't been annoying you again, have they?" Sandra asked as Mr Muggles barked excitedly at her feet

"Actually…" Claire began

Noah frowned and folded his arms

"Now you mention it, where is Lyle?" he asked "The house is unusually quiet!"

Sandra laughed as she cuddled Mr Muggles in her arms, Claire frowned as Sandra let the evil little Pomeranian lick her lips.

"Lyle's down town!" Claire smiled, hoping that her parents wouldn't freak out

Suddenly there was a pause, both Sandra and Noah stared at Claire with frowns

"What?" Claire shrugged

Noah huffed and shook his head

"I told you a million times that he wasn't allowed down there, Claire!" Noah said firmly as he pointed his finger at her seriously.

Sandra let Mr Muggles to the floor

"You should know better, Claire," she said "you're supposed to be the responsible one when we're gone, that means sticking to the rules!"

Claire rolled her eyes and began to bite her fingernails, she couldn't understand why they still insisted on treating Lyle like a baby. He wasn't dumb most of the time and did contain a tiny bit of responsibility in that thick skull of his, she couldn't understand the problem. Yes he was extremely immature for his age and lacked most knowledge a basic human being would have but he was only playing football. The only thing he could do without thinking too hard

"He was bored, and come on it's just football he's playing!" Claire frowned

Noah looked at Sandra then grinned at Claire

"You seriously think he's playing football?"

Claire frowned, she was confused. Was there something she was missing here?

"Yeah, him and a bunch of his friends!" Claire nodded

Noah shook his head in disagreement

"When Lyle says he's playing football, it's a lie, him and his so called buddies will probably be vandalising a private piece of property right now because of you," Sandra said

Claire's eyes widened and she shook her head

"don't blame me, blame Lyle for once!"

"I guess I'll have to go and find him!" Noah sighed as he headed back out of the front door again

Sandra nodded with her hands on her hips

"When you do find him, tell him that he's grounded for a week."

Noah nodded as he got into the family car and drove down the street

"I'm going to kill him as soon as I get my hands on him!" Claire said

Sandra walked through the hallway with Mr Muggles and Claire quickly followed until they were in the living room.

"I don't think you need to go that far, Claire," Sandra smiled as she sat on the chocolate leather sofa

Claire grabbed the remote control off of the top of the TV and switched a channel on

"Oh yes I do, he needs to learn that I'm not some dumb blonde that will believe anything he says!"

Sandra chuckled as she petted Mr Muggles head,

"but it seems to be that you are a blonde girl that believes anything he says which makes you look kind of dumb," Sandra nodded.

Claire gasped with a frown

"Mom!" she shouted "you're meant to be on my side!"

Sandra rolled her eyes and shook her head

"I'm not on anybody's side, I'm neutral," she explained

Claire huffed as she leaned back in the sofa

"Thanks for your support!" Claire sighed sarcastically.

Sandra smiled

"You're very welcome."

Suddenly Mr Muggles let out another bark and jumped off of the sofa, the front door opened and Claire heard Lyle and her father arguing loudly. Sandra stared at Claire

"That was quick!" Sandra called out

Lyle stormed into the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Claire while Noah made his way next to Sandra.

"He was on his way home with two cans of spray paint in his hands that he tried to hide, didn't you?" Noah said raising his dark eyebrows at his son

Lyle frowned as he folded his arms angrily, Claire looked at him

"How was football, Lyle?" Claire smiled sarcastically

Lyle frowned at Claire

"shut up, idiot!" he snapped.

Claire pushed Lyle's arm

"Don't call me an idiot, brat!" Claire shouted.

Noah quickly got up from the sofa

"Okay, that's enough!" he said "Lyle, room now!"

Lyle growled in anger and stormed out of the room with a temper, Claire smiled

"What a baby," she sighed

Noah put his hands on his hips

"you're not getting away with anything either, young lady, get to your room!" Noah said pointing to the staircase.

Claire's jaw dropped, she didn't think she had done anything wrong and looked at her mother for support. Instead her mother shrugged her shoulders

"fine!" Claire said angrily and made her way out of the living room.

She quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door shut, Noah rolled his eyes and sighed with relief as he fell on the sofa exhausted

"kids…" he said

Sandra nodded

"tell me about it!" she laughed as she stroked Mr Muggles.

* * *


	2. The first encounter

Union Wells

Claire huffed as she jumped onto her white flower patterned bed spread, Lyle once again got her into trouble and it was becoming an annoying habit that she had to put up with. Being sent to her room for a mistake that Lyle made was completely unfair and definitely unacceptable from her point of view.

"I can't actually believe this, that little brat needs a good talking to!" Claire sighed as she picked the shiny nail varnish from her nails

She noticed it was getting dark outside, the light blue sky had turned dark and horrible looking clouds were slowly making their way across Odessa. Cheerleading practice wouldn't be continued tomorrow if rain started to pour which meant volley ball in the gym hall. An activity that Claire hated because of her arch enemy, Jackie, she always got her gang of stuck up make-up obsessed Barbie's to talk and whisper behind Claire's back. A classic case of immature teenagers who couldn't help but make fun of others just to make themselves feel much more perfect.

Claire shrugged the negative thoughts out of her mind and decided she needed a good sleep for tomorrow's practice that hopefully wouldn't be cancelled, she changed out of her outfit and slipped into her pyjamas. Before bed she brushed her teeth in the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her blonde curls neatly into a pony tail

"Claire, you should be getting some sleep now, school tomorrow!" Sandra called from downstairs

Claire opened the bathroom door and headed for her bedroom again

"Okay, mom!" she called as she shut her bedroom door and jumped into bed, pulling the covers over herself.

A sigh escaped her lips as she finally closed her sea blue eyes shut and began to sleep.

* * *

The sound of the loud beeping of the alarm clock that stood on the wooden beside cabinet woke Claire to another day, she yawned and groaned realising the end of summer had finally arrived

"back to hell," she yawned once again before sitting up.

She rubbed her tired eyes and looked out of her bedroom window, just what she had dreaded, the rain trickled down the glass quickly

"not volley ball…" Claire moaned as she got out of her bed and headed towards her wardrobe to pick out her clothes

Once she had decided what to wear she quickly had a shower.

"Claire, are you getting ready for school?"

Claire stepped out of the shower drying her soaking wet hair with the white towel she had in her hands

"yep!" she called back to her father

She wanted to feel happy about going back to school but she knew deep inside it would be a nightmare, after Zach had fallen out with her about some history project she literally had no friends what so ever. Thanks to Jackie everyone found Claire suspicious and tried their hardest to make her life a living hell

"Claire hurry up in there!" Lyle knocked on the door "I need a pee now!"

Claire frowned and covered herself up in a towel before opening the door laughing as soon as she saw his out of control hair which looked similar to a bird's nest

"Nice hair," she laughed

Lyle nodded and laughed sarcastically himself as he slammed the door shut.

Claire quickly returned to her bedroom and dried herself off before changing into her outfit, fixing her hair and applying her make-up, Sandra suddenly came into her bedroom and smiled

"you look pretty today!" She said as she offered Claire some toast

Claire smiled happily

"thanks, mom, but I don't want any toast." Claire said as she made sure she looked okay and not like a complete nerd

"hey can you drop me off at school today?"

Sandra sighed as she sat down on Claire's bed

"Sorry, honey but no, I've got to get Mr Muggles to the hairdressers soon!" Sandra smiled

Claire rolled her eyes at the sound of Mr Muggles' name, her mother was obsessed with the damn dog. It was if she loved him more than the kids, yet again she loved babies and since both Claire and Lyle were grown up she needed a substitute and a thirty centimetre blonde fluff ball seemed to work wonders for her.

"It's alright, I'll walk, school's not too far away anyway!" Claire nodded as she grabbed her school bag from underneath the bed

Sandra smiled

"you could use the exercise, you haven't moved a muscle in the whole of your summer holidays,"

Claire smiled and shook her head

"is dad downstairs?" Claire asked

Sandra nodded

"he's about to go to work at the paper factory,"

Claire nodded as she made her way through the hall and down the staircase to the kitchen. Noah was sitting reading the daily newspaper and eating a bowl of cereal

"Hey dad!" Claire smiled

Noah raised his head

"you're wearing make-up today…" Noah said in a less cheery voice.

Claire nodded with a slight laugh

"yeah dad, all the girls do!" Claire laughed nervously

Noah frowned

"if I see any boys lingering around you, I'll break their legs with my baseball bat," Noah warned his daughter with a serious look

Claire nodded silently as Noah continued to munch through his cereal.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go now," Claire said as she looked at the time on the big clock on the kitchen wall

Noah nodded

"come and give your old man a hug before you go," Noah said as he stood up with his arms wide open

Claire smiled and cuddled her father before leaving

"see you after school, dad,"

Noah kissed the top of his daughter's head and let her go. She headed for the front door and left without saying another word.

* * *

The rain lightly fell over Claire and tickled her nose and cheeks lightly, she raised the hood of her coat over her head of blonde curls and quickly walked down the neighbourhood to a wide open dirt road that looked deserted. The odd bird flew by but that was all, there were only a few trees nearby and a few patches of yellow grass. She walked through the puddles that began forming on the road and tried to avoid mud splattering all over her clean clothes. The wind was gradually becoming stronger and colder, Claire was at the point where her cheeks were numb and she was shivering, something she wasn't used to in the usually hot weather of Odessa. She struggled to walk on when her bag fell off of her shoulder and landed in a muddy puddle

"Great!" she shouted angrily as she stomped her foot on the ground

Disaster followed her everywhere, she couldn't go anywhere without some bad luck happening to her or her belongings. As she bent down to pick her bag up out of the puddle she was startled by another pair of hands that reached down and picked her bag up

"need help?"

Claire frowned, she had no idea that anyone else was in the area. Her blue eyes looked up in front of her to see dark chocolate brown eyes, they stared back at her

"thank you," Claire said smiling through the horrible weather.

The man smiled back at her, his dark hair was being sprinkled by the rain and poured down his face

"You must be freezing!" Claire exclaimed

The man shrugged his shoulders with a grin

"I don't have problems with the weather," he said calmly

Claire shook her head.

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new in town?"

The man nodded

"something like that, Claire."

Claire laughed with a smile

"How do you know my name?" she asked

The man scratched his forehead

"I have a relative who attends Union Wells high school…"

Claire nodded

"Who?" she asked

The man laughed

"You ask a lot of questions, Claire," the man said

Claire giggled in embarrassment

"I'm sorry about that, I'm quite a chatter box!"

She watched the man's blank expression, it freaked her out just a little bit and she removed eye contact in nervousness

"What's your name?" Claire asked

The man handed Claire her school bag and got to his feet, Claire also got to her feet and waited for a response

"Sylar."

Claire nodded, she wasn't quite sure who this man was and was beginning to find this conversation a bit creepy, she was always told like most other kids, don't talk to strangers but at times she couldn't help it.

"I've got to get to school now, but it was nice meeting you, Sylar!" Claire said before slowly walking off turning to see the man staring at her with a grin that made her uncomfortable.

She continued walking calmly and slowly but her heart was racing as she had the strange and horrible feeling that she was being followed

"I think you should stay here with me, Claire,"

Claire frowned and turned around to see Sylar walked towards her

"Who are you?" Claire asked defensively

The man grinned

"I'm Sylar!" was his only response

Claire began to quickly walk away

"What do you want?" she snapped before realising that he was walking after her at a quick pace.

The man stared at her like a starving wolf

"I want your power, Claire!" he laughed

Claire gasped in horror, how did he know about her power, there was something seriously wrong and she began to run as fast as she could dropping her school bag and panting for air as she panicked

"Get away from me!" Claire cried as she looked behind her to see Sylar chasing after her.

She screamed loudly as he began to catch up with her, even as a cheerleader and athletic, her short legs were no use when it came to a tall athletic man

"Stop!" she pleaded as she grew tired but he didn't listen to her

He sprinted and finally caught her within his tight grasp, his hands crushing her rib cage with enormous force. Her breathing was frantic as she tried with all of her energy to kick and punch her way out of his tight grasp, she screamed and shouted and cried but it made no difference.

"Don't be scared Claire, it will all be over soon!" Sylar smiled as he forced Claire into the mud

She managed to punch him in the face a few times breaking a few of her fingers in the process

"Stop struggling, you are not getting away from me, Claire bear!" Sylar laughed as he pinned both of her arms behind her head with one of his hands.

She kicked and tried to bit him, she even spit in his face to try to get him off of her but nothing seemed to work, with his other hand he raised it in the air and poked his index finger out towards her forehead

"I want that power…" he said in full concentration.

Then Claire felt something incredibly sharp dig through her head like a knife, she screamed in pain and then in horror as the red blood oozed into her eyes blocking her eyesight. Sylar cut through her skull with an invisible tool, this seemed to be a power that he possessed himself. Claire screamed as loud as she could as she felt weaker and drained of all of her energy, with one final chance she broke one of her arms free from his grasp and scratched the skin off of his face. He screamed and growled in anger as the blood dripped down his face, but his grip on her didn't budge one little bit, he had full control.

"That wasn't very nice, Claire!" Sylar growled as he grabbed her arm and snapped it

She screamed and cried in pain as the bone shot through her tender skin, then he head butted her, knocking her out cold. The blood on her forehead stained on his forehead when he head butted her

"now, let's continue!" Sylar said as he slowly continued to cut through her skull.

More blood trickled down her face and pooled around her blonde head in the wet mud, her eyes were rolled back into her head, she lay broken and bruised and her body didn't seem to be reacting as it normally would to injury.

"Claire!" a sudden voice shouted

Sylar broke his concentration and quickly turned to see a blonde headed boy standing by a near by hill top, his eyes widened with shock horror. Sylar gulped, he had never been interrupted before when taking a power and now he felt oddly nervous. He looked at Claire again stroking her cheek with his finger

"I'll be back for you, Claire bear…" he whispered before getting to his feet and running off quickly through the pouring rain.

Lyle's heart raced, anger filled him so much that his face turned red and tears flew down his cheeks, he bolted down the hill top chasing after Sylar, a scream came from him like a lion's roar

"Get the fuck away from my sister!" he screamed loudly before coming to a holt.

Sylar disappeared and Lyle quickly turned back running towards Claire, her blood pouring from the wound, her arm still snapped, her skull cracked open and she was still unconscious. Lyle gasped for air as he went into shock

"I'll get dad, don't worry, I'll get help!" he said touching his sister's cold cheek before running back up the hillside.

* * *

Lyle gasped for air, the tears streaming down his face as he tried to get home, his legs felt as if they would fall off but he couldn't stop, not now. He finally made it to the front of the house

"dad!" he screamed to the top of his lungs "dad!"

Noah ran out of the house with Sandra quickly following

"What's wrong, Lyle?" Noah shouted as he ran towards his son

Lyle shook his head, he couldn't breathe properly

"son, calm down and tell me what's wrong…" Noah said.

Lyle pointed towards the dirt road

"Claire!" he said "she was attacked, her head's cut open!" Lyle cried

"I think she's dead!" he screamed as he fell to the ground gasping for air again

Noah's eyes widened as he quickly ran as fast as he could towards the road. Sandra fell to her knees beside her son, she wrapped her arms around him as she stared at Noah running.

Noah ran fast, really fast

"No!" he shouted as he removed a hand gun from the inside of his suit "not my little girl!" he shouted as he made his way to the hill top where he looked for her.

Finally he spotted her, a pool of blood surrounding her head, her eyes were still shut and blood was still smeared across her pretty face

"Claire!" Noah roared as he sprinted to his injured daughter.

He got by her side and fell to his knees, he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap

"come on, Claire, come on sweetheart wake up!" Noah said as he cradled her in his arms

She lay motionless and she was cold as ice

"use your powers," he whispered against her ear "please wake up," he pleaded as tears began filling his eyes.

Sandra got to the top of the hill and screamed

"no!"

She ran down the hill until she got to Claire

"not my baby, please god no!" she cried covering her mouth

Noah stroked her bloody blonde curls

"Claire bear…" he whispered.

Suddenly Claire gasped jolting to a sitting position, she choked and coughed blood from her mouth

"Claire!" Sandra screamed as the tears flew down her face

Noah held her tight as he injuries healed and disappeared like magic, Sandra wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her about a million times.

"Sylar!" Claire screamed as she cried

Noah's eyes widened, he knew exactly who Sylar was. His grip on the gun became tighter as did his grip on Claire

"don't worry you're safe now, baby, you're safe," Sandra said while Noah stared out across the deserted road spotting for any signs of movement.

He wanted a bullet in the back of Sylar's head.

* * *

Sylar hid behind a thick tree observing every movement of the Bennets', especially Claire's. He smiled at the blonde beauty, he stared at her like a lion would it's prey, her power would add nicely to his collection. She was perfect and all he had to do was wait but that would be hard, like a small child waiting for their present at Christmas.

"Until next time," Sylar grinned "Claire bear!" Sylar whispered.

__________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
